Strange Messenger
by Sylverlyf
Summary: Something is chasing Natsuki. Can the brave girl face her fear? Ubershort One shot!


Strange Messenger

By Sylverlyf

Natsuki felt like she was being followed. Not the paranoid, everything's out to get me kind of followed but somehow this was not any less creepy. She couldn't see any one out on the normally busy campus of Fuuka University and that in itself was creepy. Her breath was short and her heart was galloping a mile a minute. She dashed around the next building and leaned against the wall to wait for whoever was stalking her.

Hop.. Hop.. Flap.. Hop.. Hop Flap..

What the hell? Natsuki thought as she watched the bobbing shadow get bigger as, whatever the hell it was, got closer.

Hop.. Hop.. Flap.. Hop.. Hop Flap..

A bird hopped right around the corner and stared at Natsuki in vague surprise, as if it had not been stalking her at all. It was a funny looking bird with long graceful neck and small head. It had long orange reddish legs that matched its long beak; its body was covered with bleach white feathers but its wings tips wings and tail feathers looked like they had been dipped in Japanese black ink. Its wizened dark eyes watched Natsuki with curiosity and knowledge.

Natsuki scowled, "Oi, what do you want stalker bird?"

The bird tilted its head to the side, and hopped even closer to Natsuki. Natsuki's eyebrow twitched but she refused to be intimidated by a darn bird, no matter if it was tall as her waist. And had sharp talons, and beady eyes, and was wearing a goofy hat and coveralls… Not intimidated one bit.

"Are you Kuga Natsuki?" the bird asked.

Natsuki froze.

The strange bird pulled out a signature tool and said "Sign here please, delivery conformation"

What the hell was she supposed to do? Natsuki signed quickly and passed the tool back to the bird, eying it wearily, trying to remember if talking was a symptom animals had when they had rabies or not.

"De.. Delivery conformation, what is it for?" She asked, proud her voice only cracked once as she was talking to a flipping bird… that was talking.

"Congratulations! You're a mother of a lovely baby girl!" The stork said as he put away the singing device.

A swaddled bundle of giggling joy suddenly appeared in Natsuki's arms.

As Natsuki fainted, she glimpsed the stork snatching the falling baby from her arms.

"Newbies" he scoffed.

* * *

"GAH! Oh my god! What the HELL!" Natsuki jerked awake.

"Nat-skiii shhh need more sleep, mmm," Shizuru, aka the blanket thief, mumbled, cuddling the only pillow left on the bed.

Natsuki snatched the pillow.

"This is your fault!" Natsuki yelled pointing at Shizuru.

Shizuru stared at Natsuki with wide eyes, "Wha."

Natsuki smacked Shizuru in the head with the pillow a couple times for good measure as she yelled, "If it wasn't for you doing "this and that" with me, I wouldn't be pregnant!"

Shizuru's mouth dropped open her eyes wider with shock, "What! Natsuki stop. What do you mean you're pregnant? How? We're both girls, we can't.. it doesn't.." She floundered, watching awareness seep into Natsuki's eyes.

Natsuki's blush began small and climbed in hue to a brilliant red. So she buried her face in the pillow and mumbled, "Oh wow that was a weird dream."

Silence saturated the room for a minute, then two.

"Ara, so Natsuki is dreaming of having children with me?" Shizuru asked modulating her voice calmly, as she always did around minefield topics that were particular to her Natsuki.

Shizuru struggled to keep her face neutrally interested; inside she was very giddy but didn't want to be disappointed if the talk didn't turn out like she hoped. She had Natsuki, so what more could she in all good conscious ask for? Yearn for yes, ask for no.

Natsuki peaked up from her hiding place, smiling timidly, "Apparently. Do you think it's something we can talk more about later?"

"Of course, my Natsuki the suns not even up yet. So we should probably try to get some more rest," Shizuru had a little less success hiding her joy with her reply but that put Natsuki more at ease.

Natsuki sighed contently as she snuggled up tightly with Shizuru offering her use of the pillow as well. She had just closed her eyes, when Shizuru leaned down and blew into her ear.

"Unless, Na-tsu- ki would like to stay up and practice with me some more." Shizuru's devilish laughter kicked in, "I'm sure with enough practicing 'this and that' could theoretically lead to pregnancies. After all, Natsuki was convinced. We should completely explore your Theory! Maybe you could write your Master's Thesis on the research gathered!"

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki bellowed in embarrassment. "Gah!"

A/N Haha sorry something that came to me in a dream, I had no control over it.


End file.
